


Papai

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: F/M, Other, Romance, amizade, pai e filho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Como poderia ter sido o futuro se Yondu tivesse sobrevivido à batalha contra Ego?
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698
Kudos: 1





	Papai

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras one-shots de Guardiões da Galáxia. A "Papai" mostra um caminho alternativo, onde Yondu está vivo. ♥
> 
> *A fanart do capítulo está disponível no pinterest e no instagram "agentsof_marvel".
> 
> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

\- Você vai casar com a mulher mais mortal da galáxia... – o líder dos Saqueadores falou pensativo sem encarar Peter.

\- Vou sim... – o terráqueo falou com cautela querendo evitar qualquer reação negativa de seu pai adotivo.

\- Eu acabo de praticamente voltar da morte depois de toda a bagunça que aquele lixo espacial aprontou pra receber uma notícia dessas...

Yondu se salvara por muito, muito, muito pouco de morrer ao dar o único recurso de sobrevivência para Peter após a batalha contra Ego. Em uma chance em milhões os Saqueadores conseguiram puxá-los a tempo para dentro da nave. Yondu nunca seria capaz de imaginar o quanto Peter havia chorado, se angustiado e se culpado. Não só naquele momento em que pensou que Yondu estivesse morto, mas durante os vários meses em que o Saqueador estivera em coma. E o mais surpreendente foi o que encontraram em um dos bolsos do sobretudo do homem de pele azul, o walkman quebrado de Peter, incluindo os fones e a fita, que pode ser consertado, com algumas marcas deixadas, mas consertado.

Quando aconteceu, Peter descobrira que os funerais feitos pelos Saqueadores consistiram em uma enorme quantidade de fogos de artifício das mais belas e diversas cores, lançados ao espaço enquanto o corpo era cremado. Felizmente não foi necessário. Yondu estava vivo. Quase não respirava, estava gelado como um iceberg, e Peter levou intermináveis minutos de desespero para ouvir seu coração, mas estava vivo. No final das contas, o triste e colorido ritual de sepultamento dos Saqueadores foi utilizado como uma enorme celebração assim que Yondu ficou bem o suficiente para deixar o hospital e voltar à nave. Peter nunca esqueceria do sorriso no rosto do alienígena azul.

\- Eu sei que você não tá feliz, que não confia e não gosta de Gamora, que deve querer me bater e vai me lembrar de que só tô vivo porque não deixou seus homens me comerem quando eu era criança. Mas ela já me disse sim. Eu amo Gamora e não vou voltar atrás – falou corajosamente.

Yondu ficou sério, divertindo-se com o suspense perturbador que Peter estava vivendo. Mas seu garoto nunca saberia o quanto ele estava orgulhoso.

\- Eu te disse que não fiz isso muito bem... Nós podíamos ter mais conversas assim a partir de agora.

\- Então definitivamente você não quer estar no meu casamento...?

Yondu riu, assustando Peter. O homem azul se levantou e caminhou até seu filho, o abraçando e lhe dando tapinhas nas costas.

\- Eu tô muito feliz, garoto!

Peter ficou aliviado com o sorriso sincero de seu _papai_ , não conseguindo não sorrir de volta.

\- É como diz naquela sua música da Terra. Você encontrou uma garota, se afirmou, e agora você quer e você vai se casar – falou sorridente ao se afastar para encarar os olhos azuis, mantendo as mãos nos ombros de Peter.

\- Father and son, de Cat Stevens.

\- Eu tô muito orgulhoso! Se você quiser, podemos redecorar essa nave pra você, uma cortesia do seu outro lado da família.

\- Não precisa. Eu fico agradecido, mas tô feliz com a Milano assim.

O silêncio que se instalou em seguida não era perturbador como tantos silêncios em que a conversa morria por falta de assunto. Era confortante. Yondu estava vivo, estava tudo bem. Naquele momento Peter não precisava de mais.

\- Obrigado.

Yondu o olhou confuso, escondendo as mãos nos bolsos.

\- Por ter voltado. Por não ter desistido nesses meses todos.

O saqueador observou comovido o brilho de lágrimas nos olhos azuis de seu filho. Sentindo-se totalmente à vontade por estarem completamente sozinhos, uma vez que os outros Guardiões estavam na cidade em Xandar buscando alguns suprimentos, se aproximou se seu garoto, tomando o rosto de Peter entre as mãos e lhe dando leves tapinhas como fizera ao encarar a morte para salvá-lo. _Tudo bem, tudo bem_ , as palavras surgiram na mente de Peter como naquele momento terrível quase um ano atrás.

\- Ele pode ter sido seu pai, mas não foi seu papai. Eu não vou abandonar você como ele fez.

Yondu não se opôs quando Peter o abraçou. Ele não era uma pessoa que apreciasse abraços, mas era seu filho, e retribuiu o gesto. Quantas vezes o abraçara em seu colo para que dormisse após chorar por longos minutos quando fora levado da Terra com oito anos?

\- Você não tem mais que guardar aquela lembrança ruim, filho.

******

Yondu tinha o maior sorriso que havia sido visto em seu rosto, assustando os médicos e enfermeiros do hospital que não sabiam se estava de fato feliz ou planejando alguma maldade, o que fez as enfermeiras responsáveis por cuidar de Gamora vigiarem o quarto a cada cinco minutos, fazendo Yondu rir. O saqueador estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama de Gamora, segurando o recém-nascido em seus braços, observando atentamente a pele verde, os cabelos ruivos, e os olhos azuis.

\- Olha só como ele é lindo, Kraglin!

\- Eu concordo! Tenho certeza que todos vão achar o mesmo quando o virem.

Peter, sentado ao lado da esposa, deitada de costas para ele, afagava seus cabelos longos com uma mão enquanto a outra estava entrelaçada com a dela. Gamora também tinha um enorme sorriso olhando para Yondu e seu filho, provavelmente nunca se sentira tão feliz em toda a sua vida. Drax, Groot, Rocket e Mantis estavam em volta da cama de Gamora, todos igualmente felizes e sorridentes.

\- Será que ele vai ser patético como você? – Drax perguntou a Peter, recebendo um olhar confuso e indignado dos dois saqueadores presentes.

Imediatamente Peter acenou com a mão para que soubessem que estava tudo bem.

\- Isso não foi um insulto. É uma longa história... Uma conversa que tivemos anos atrás. Drax quer saber se ele vai gostar de dançar como eu.

Os dois homens pareceram satisfeitos com a explicação, e Yondu voltou novamente a fitar seu neto, que agora dormia.

\- Eu sou Groot.

\- Tudo bem... – Rock respondeu – É melhor ter um mini Quill dançando pela nave do que uma criança com instinto assassino.

\- Eu sou Groot.

\- Groot está certo – ouviram Gamora responder – Devia agradecer por eu não poder fazer esforço agora.

Peter riu.

\- Ele vai ser lindo, perfeito e adorável, como você – disse à esposa, ganhando um enorme sorriso dela.

\- Eu mal posso esperar pra ensinar esse carinha a atirar – Yondu falou com empolgação.

\- Nem pensar ensinar um bebê a usar armas – Peter se apressou em dizer – Pelo menos a mesma idade que eu tinha.

\- Você ainda não nos disse o nome dele – Kraglin falou.

Gamora trocou um olhar com Peter, e olhou sorridente para Yondu.

\- Ele se chama Yondu Kevin Udonta Quill – a zehoberi falou.

Peter achava que era a primeira vez em sua vida que via Yondu tão chocado, chocado de uma maneira boa. Após um segundo ele olhou de volta para o bebê adormecido, e sorriu.

Mantis se abaixou ao lado dos dois, tocando gentilmente a cabeça do bebê e fechando os olhos. Os demais se entreolharam, mas os guardiões tinham uma suspeita do que ela pudesse estar fazendo.

\- Ela pode controlar o sistema nervoso. Apesar da personalidade de um ser vivo se desenvolver ao longo dos anos, há algumas coisas herdadas de seus ascendentes que estão lá desde o nascimento – Gamora falou para Yondu e Kraglin – Ela deve estar procurando algo assim.

Mantis abriu os olhos com um sorriso e encarou Drax.

\- Acho que vai dançar tanto quanto Peter. Talvez até cantar.

\- Então vamos ter dois patinhos felizes dançando pela nave? – Rock perguntou.

A resposta foi uma risada coletiva, discreta para não perturbar o pequeno Yondu e Gamora.

******

Yondu correu na direção do avô e de Kraglin ao avistá-los em frente ao hospital de Xandar, sendo seguido por Groot. O homem azul ergueu o menino em seus braços enquanto os dois riam.

\- Desculpem meu atraso. Os negócios demoraram mais do que eu esperava. Você já é um irmão mais velho?

\- Elas são iguais!! Iguais!! – O garoto de oito anos falava com um sorriso enorme – São lindas! Parecem com mamãe.

\- Vamos, Kraglin! Temos que ver isso! – Falou comprimentando Groot com um aceno de cabeça e passando pela porta.

\- Qual o problema dele? – Kraglin sussurrou para o menino ao ver Drax chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo em uma cadeira, enquanto Mantis e Rock falavam com ele.

\- Eu sou Groot.

Os dois saqueadores se entreolharam e encararam a criança, buscando uma tradução da fala da árvore.

\- Ele disse que tio Drax se emocionou demais. Ele ficou tão louco quando papai e mamãe disseram os nomes das minhas irmãs que ameaçaram expulsá-lo daqui.

\- Eu sou Groot.

\- Certo – o pequeno Yondu respondeu quando foi levado pelo saqueadores até o quarto de sua mãe.

Yondu colocou o garoto no chão e os três entraram silenciosamente, ouvindo o riso melodioso e incrivelmente alegre do casal. Cada um segurando um bebê. Meninas idênticas com pele verde mais clara que a de Gamora, cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos castanhos claros.

Os dois silenciaram e cumprimentaram os recém chegados com um grande sorriso.

\- Querem segurá-las? – Peter perguntou.

\- É claro que queremos, garoto. Viemos aqui pra isso – Yondu respondeu sorridente enquanto Kraglin ajudava Kevin a subir na cama e sentar-se ao lado da mãe.

\- Essa se chama Meredith. Ela nasceu primeiro – Peter falou entregando a filha a Yondu – Essa... – Peter começou, gentilmente recolhendo a segunda bebê dos braços de Gamora – Se chama Kamaria – disse ao entregar a pequena para Kraglin.

\- Isso explica porque o grandão tá chorando lá fora – Yondu começou.

\- Que? Ele ainda tá chorando? – Peter questionou e riu um pouco junto com Gamora.

\- Então ele se acalmou o suficiente pra não ser expulso – a mulher verde falou com um sorriso enquanto entrelaçava os dedos com os dedinhos de seu filho.

******

\- Então você mira bem como expliquei, foca no seu alvo como se nada mais no universo existisse, e quando sentir que tá tudo em ordem, puxa o gatilho – Yondu explicava tão concentrado que parecia não existir mais nada, nem ninguém no universo além dele e do menino de dez anos.

O pequeno Yondu, vestindo um sobretudo vermelho dos saqueadores, quase igual ao de Peter, permaneceu mais alguns segundos parado, olhando fixamente o alvo posicionado a sua frente, e atirou, atingindo exatamente o centro, o que levou Yondu e os demais saqueadores a emitirem um som coletivo de comemoração. O pequeno mostrou um enorme sorriso ao avô enquanto este bagunçava seus cabelos ruivos.

\- Papai! Mamãe! – Ele correu empolgado para Peter, que segurava as gêmeas, e Gamora, ambos tão felizes e surpresos quanto os saqueadores e o restante dos guardiões.

\- Meu homenzinho está aprendendo bem – Gamora abraçou o filho, beijando sua bochecha, e o ouvindo rir, também ganhando um beijo no rosto em seguida.

\- Já posso participar das missões mais perigosas?

— Não – Peter disse simplesmente.

\- Mamãe!

\- Seu pai tem razão.

\- Filho... – Drax se abaixou para ficar mais próximo da altura do menino – As missões perigosas exigem muito mais. Já perdemos a conta das vezes que parecia não haver uma saída, e apenas atirar bem pode não ser suficiente.

\- Mas sei lutar.

\- Mas ainda precisa crescer um pouco, ficar mais resistente, e aperfeiçoar o que sabe, pra ser ainda melhor que nós.

\- Eu sou Groot.

\- Eu sou Groot – Yondu respondeu.

\- Eu não sou chato! Você é, Groot, pare de dar corda a ele.

\- Porque Groot daria uma corda a ele?

\- Metáfora – o pequeno Yondu respondeu para Drax.

Peter sorriu ao se lembrar de quando o bebê Groot começara a crescer e toda vez que alguém entrava em seu quarto mais parecia estar numa floresta, e Peter discutira com ele uma vez por causa disso. Todos os guardiões conseguiam agora entender o que Groot dizia, mas como Yondu se comunicava com ele respondendo a mesma coisa e havia ainda assim um entendimento, era um mistério até para Rocket.

\- O moleque parece mais com você a cada dia – Rock falou para Peter.

\- Isso é óbvio, é meu filho.

Gamora revirou os olhos e riu ao ver que os dois estavam prestes a começar mais uma discussão inútil. Então sua atenção se voltou para Mantis, que se aproximou de Kevin e tocou seu ombro.

\- Tem muita energia em você agora. Porque não tenta se focar em outra coisa que goste pra aliviar? – Ela perguntou.

\- O que então?

\- Ei, garoto! – Yondu chamou, fazendo Peter e Kevin olharem ao mesmo tempo – Saudades disso?

Yondu começou a assobiar e a flecha dourada e vermelha se ergueu diante dele, rodopiando pelo ar e inevitavelmente atraindo a atenção de todos ali. As gêmeas riram e se agitaram nos braços do pai, erguendo os bracinhos na direção da flecha. Peter riu e beijou o rosto de cada uma.

\- Não é brinquedo, queridas.

A flecha parou na frente de Kevin, e Yondu permitiu que o menino a segurasse. Os olhinhos azuis brilhavam. Não era a primeira vez que ele via aquilo, mas simplesmente adorava ver de novo e de novo.

\- Escuta. Sua família tem razão. Você é muito bom! Melhor do que eu e seu pai, nenhum de nós dois acertou o primeiro tiro. Mas vai precisar de muito mais quando estiver encurralado e não houver saída. Você não precisa ter pressa – Yondu falou ao andar até o menino.

\- Peter nos disse que as crianças na Terra brincam quase o tempo todo. Você só tem dez anos. Acho que ele nos disse que na Terra se é criança até os doze. Aproveite esse tempo, seu pai não pode tanto – Kraglin lhe disse.

\- Eles têm razão, filho – Peter falou.

O menino assentiu e voltou a olhar para a flecha dourada.

\- Papai... Você não disse que tem poderes estranhos que não sabe usar direito e prefere não usar?

\- Sim. Mas por que estamos falando disso de repente?

\- Ficaria zangado se eu fizesse algo estranho?

\- Como assim, Yondu?

O garoto de pele verde começou a assobiar enquanto olhava para a flecha do avô.

\- Ei, pequeno – Yondu começou – Já dissemos. Só funciona com ajuda da crist...

Todos arregalaram os olhos quando a flecha começou a flutuar, e ficaram mudos por longos segundos.

\- Kevin, abaixa isso! – Drax implorou.

\- Por que?

\- Ele não teve uma boa experiência quando eu tentei aprender uma vez – Kraglin lhe disse.

\- Filho, como você faz isso? – Yondu perguntou.

\- Não sei.

\- Está usando telecinese – Gamora falou para ninguém em particular, depois trocou um olhar com Peter.

\- Garoto, abaixo esse negócio – Rock pediu, apesar da flecha dar graciosos rodopios no ar e depois parar totalmente imóvel na frente do menino – Pelo bem de todos.

\- Eu sou Groot.

\- É o mesmo poder de Peter e de... – Mantis falou ao tocar na cabeça de Kevin, interrompendo sua frase, pois sabia que ninguém ali, nem mesmo ela, gostava de lembrar de Ego.

\- Acha que é perigoso? – Peter perguntou.

\- Isso não depende do poder, depende de quem o possui, do seu coração. Ele apenas não sabe controlar perfeitamente, mas as chances de isso ser algo ruim são quase inexistentes – ela sorriu, tranquilizando um pouco o restante dos guardiões.

\- Vamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde. Você deve saber o que é – o Senhor das Estrelas disse ao filho.

Em seguida um silêncio tomou o local por alguns instantes. Yondu pegou a flecha quando Kevin a deixou cair, e a guardou no sobretudo.

\- Eu tô tão orgulhoso de você, pirralho!! – Exclamou com o maior sorriso do mundo, abraçando Kevin e o tirando do chão.

O menino riu, contagiando a todos e quebrando a tensão de momentos atrás.

******

Peter olhava com um sorriso as duas meninas dormindo juntas no berço, mas se virou ao ouvir passos adentrando o quarto.

\- Você não parecia feliz com o que Mantis ia dizer, fosse o que fosse.

Peter se virou para o filho, vendo a apreensão em seus olhos.

\- Você já sabe que Yondu é meu pai de criação. O que você não sabe é quem realmente era meu pai.

Peter fechou a porta e chamou o menino para sentar-se na cama com ele, contando toda a história a partir do momento que conheceram Ego. O garoto ouviu surpreso e atento durante mais de uma hora.

\- Não quero ser como ele.

\- Você não vai – Peter pôs a mão em seu ombro, e o olhou profundamente – Ele pode ter sido meu pai, mas não foi meu papai. Yondu me disse isso quando quase morreu pra que eu sobrevivesse. E ele nunca esteve tão certo sobre algo antes. Você não precisa, de forma alguma, ser igual a quem veio antes de você, Yondu. Isso é algo que somente você deve escolher. Você também não precisa, nem deve, ter pressa pra descobrir nada. Eu persegui a verdade sobre meu pai durante toda a minha vida, e do nada essa verdade apareceu na minha frente, no momento que devia aparecer, encoberta por várias mentiras, e no fim não era nada do que eu esperava e queria. O presente é tudo que você tem, e deve dar importância a ele, o futuro vai aparecer por si só.

O menino sorriu e assentiu. Os dois se abraçaram e Peter beijou os cabelos do garoto.

\- Você podia aproveitar pra ouvir algumas músicas que ainda não conhece, e afastar essas ideias perturbadoras. Pensando bem... – Peter pegou o walkman ao seu lado, e pôs os fones nos ouvidos do filho – Tem uma que é tudo que você precisa ouvir agora.

Yondu ficou em silêncio quando a letra chegou a seus ouvidos.

\- Father and son, de Cat Stevens, um grande cantor da Terra.

O menino ouviu atentamente e seus olhos brilharam quando as palavras atingiram seu coração.

******

Peter foi acordado por um beijo suave em seus lábios e abriu os olhos, vendo Gamora sorrindo acima dele.

\- Tudo bem com vocês?

Peter olhou para Kevin, adormecido ao seu lado enquanto o abraçava, ainda com os fones nos ouvidos.

\- Acho que agora tá sim – respondeu, retribuindo o sorriso – E ia ficar melhor se uma certa assassina verde se juntasse a nós.

O sorriso de Gamora aumentou e dessa vez o beijo foi mais longo e profundo. Ela não podia dizer não depois do carinho de Peter em seus cabelos, e logo estava deitada em seu peito e acariciando o rostinho adormecido do filho, enquanto o outro braço de Peter a envolvia pela cintura.

\- As meninas...

\- Estão bem. Já comeram, já riram o suficiente pra se cansarem com as gracinhas de Drax e Groot, eu e Mantis demos banho nas duas, estão dormindo de novo. Enquanto isso Rock fazia novas combinações com suas armas. Agora podemos dormir tranquilamente por algumas horas.

Peter a beijou mais uma vez, e ambos fecharam os olhos. O Senhor das Estrelas não podia estar mais feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
